


Harry's Angel's

by BloodSpatteredViolets97



Series: Forbidden [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dark!Harry, Dungeon, F/M, Incest, Kinky, Masochist, Multi, Twisted pleasures, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSpatteredViolets97/pseuds/BloodSpatteredViolets97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this, Harry  is anything but light. With the aid of his kinky little daughter, he collects females he wants, takes them back and fucks them, mercilessly. No one is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

"Daddy?"

Lily Luna's first word, at eight months. From then on,it was clear she idolised him, following him around the house, even managing to sneak herself into his office, only to be given a pat on the head. Harry often smiled at the adorable antics of his daughter, but harboured a deep, dark, depraved secret. One of many was that he wanted the tiny redhead, the spitting image of her late grandmother, one Harry was desperate for her to met. To meet himself. Sighing, watching her grow to a beautiful 14 year old, he was filing things away, when he heard the familiar floo set off in his office as she popped out the other side, red water fall hair, reaching her hips, large green eyes, lilywhite skin. He smiled as he saw her, and cleared a space for her on his desk to sit, and breathed in her perfume, and kissed her cheek, as she nestled into him, and hugged him back.

 

"Daddy?" She asked again, once she pulled away, wearing a black dress, in what she called gothic lolita style, so the soot didn't show, as she ginned and said "I found something you might be interested in" as she pressed a long, but thick object, into his hand as she said "Its something of a time turner... But it goes forward and back to exactly whenever you want, rather than roughly an hour" she smiled and kissed his cheek and looked up at him "Please, Daddy? It comes with this contract..." She said, producing a price of unreadable piece of parchment, as she said "I can't really read it, but it won't work untill we sign it..."

Harry sighed and frowned as he tried to decipher it unsuccessfully. Smiling at his daughter he got a quill and said "Alright then... What's the worst that can happen?" As he signed, the contract that would change him, and everything he would know about his relationships.Scribbling his name down on the line the dirt cleared away, as Harry paled, as he read it, before slamming down and whispered at his daughter "Please tell me you didn't sign this either" as the small red head nodded chewing her lip, before asking "Is it bad?" As Harry nodded, gasping before he looked down, and winced as he said "I'm sorry, baby. I have to do this" as he looked at his young daughter, feeling his urges begin to take over, turning him into a primal being, only capable of filling his needs as the last shred of humanity filled his eyes as he whispered "Please forgive me, Princess.... I have to do this...." 

"Do what, Daddy?" The girl whispered, becoming wary as she jumped down, almost falling over as the bottoms of her black Mary Janes hit the floor, and took a nervous step away from him, mouth becoming dry as she tried in vain to think of anything to distract him or a way out, as she tried to force the next words she heard him speak out of her head, beginning to shake.

 

"Just remember that I love you very, very much, Princess" Harry whispered, before giving into his desires, simultaneously despising himself for being such a weak, depraved pervert, but on the other hand, enjoying the things he never knew he liked, as he took confident strides towards the younger witch, licking his lips, trapping her like a small, clawless kitten, all sorts of thoughts running through his head as he reached out, quickly reached out for her, focusing on the soft, plump breasts attached to her front, the very thought of violating them making him hard as he once again licked his lips.

"Daddy?" She squeaked, scared now that Harry had a strange look in his eye and backed herself into a corner,trapping herself further as she began to panic, as Harry whispered,doing a wordless spell to hold her in place and slid behind her, beginning to undress her "Its okay, Baby. Think happy thoughts. It'll only hurt more if you struggle" as he held the juvenile breasts of his daughter, making her blush, as he nipped her ear and whispered softly in it "I have to fuck you, or we both die"

 

>

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A nasty surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, I realise I'm slipping into old habits but trust me, it isn't intentional

"What!? Daddy no!" She shrieked and tried to back away, tears welling in her eyes as she took a few shaky steps back, Harry gripping her hand and whispered "We don't have a choice, baby girl" as he pulled her closer, and kissed her deeply, feeling a... Darkness within arising, as he became more powerful, one thought clicking to mind as he pushed her roughly against the desk, and yanked away her clothes, revealing the paperwhite skin, delicate as her namesake flower, ignoring the tears in her deep green eyes, as she tried to wriggle away,his hand clapped over her mouth silencing her screams.

Then the pain.

Oh god the pain.

Harry not so gently moved into his daughter, and began pumping away, not caring she was his daughter, or that she was only fourteen. Needing this, he went even harder at who he planned to include in his harem. Cho. Hermione. Rose. Fleur. Gabrielle. His own Mother. Tonks. The possibilities were endless as he carried on, a small serene smile on his face as he sawed into his baby, who was currently passed out, bleeding over the desk, the blood of her womanhood dripping onto a file knocked off of the table.

Each drip that passes the unconscious girls Daddy was getting lost, turning into a sex maniac, a monster.

Then she opened her eyes.


	3. A Rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Lily's perspective, things are starting to pick up the pace.

Black. That lack of colour, with a texture like smoke surrounded her, as things slowly came into perspective. The high stone ceiling, the clammy marble wall, the hardness of the desk.

And the pain.

 

Oh god, the pain.

 The insufferable blinding heat between her legs, the wet ness from-Wait, had she wet herself too? No, looking to the end of the desk, it was obvious that unless she pissed blood or had a random period, which thankfully she didn't suffer, she realised she was looking at the blood of her taken virginity. Wanting to close her eyes again, curl up, her attention strayed to the man between her legs, causing the sensation of impaling herself, or from using a acid-dipped chainsaw as a dildo. Her Daddy. Her daddy was doing this to-no, not to. For. For her, for them. For them to be happy, to live.

 

Letting out a small sigh, as the pain was slowly turning into pleasure, she looked up at him., letting the green eyes meet as she moved her hips experimentally, letting out a soft moan as she felt a sharp spike of pleasure hit her, and slowly rocked again, chewing her lip, wondering if it was the effects of the contract or rocking that was making her body respond in such a way, slowly moving them more and more, gradually speeding up, as her moans became more continuous, along with the grunts of her darling daddy, as she felt the last of their morals, the last of her innocence come away. Upon this new realisation, Lily moved harder and faster for her Daddy, wanting to make him happy as her eyes darkened with lust, and pulled him down, crashing her lips to his and made no effort, other than to tease him slightly to stop him from intruding her mouth and forcing her to submit, to become his.

She loved it though, happily imagining what they could do in private, if he was willing to claim her as his for his own use at work, where the world and his wife could hear, walking on them and report them.

 

She couldn't wait.

 

She was ready, willing.

 

And, she wanted nothing more, than to be a daughter devoted to him. Devoted to her Daddy.

And then she heard the door click open, along with the clacking of heels and smirked as she looked up. Into the horrified face of her aunt Hermione, rooted to the spot in what she could only hope in anger or fear-Daddy was a lot stronger than he looked, so he could give her the same pleasure, and looked to her as she whispered, offering the elder witch her hand "Join us, Auntie..."


	4. Office sluts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon Hermione's discovery, will she fall for the charms of a cursed Harry and Lily Potter?

Sighing, the elder witch looked at her watch. Harry was supposed to have finished ages ago, so went to investigate to see if something had waylaid him, frowning as she heard the giggles, her frown dropping to shock as she heard her nieces voice calling him, and moaning, slamming the door open as she heard Harry's moans, shaken at the scene before her. Lily, spread eagle on the desk, kissing her father like a lover, Harry buried deep in his daughter. Speechless she stared, shamelessly till she saw Lily's eyes connect with her own and whisper those words.

"Join us, Auntie."

Backing away, only able to think to escape, to get help for Lily, Harry quickly finished up in his daughter, Hermione only managing to see the cum escaping from the underage witch as she turned to run, slipping up in the hall way.

Her fatal mistake.

 

Trying to get back up, having twisted her ankle, Harry easily caught up with her, and overpowered her, taking her back to the office, only seeing a grubby bit of parchment and quill on the desk, as Harry shut the door, preventing any means of escape, as Lily had taken the floo powder with her, and didnt have the clearance to a parade from his office. Biting her lip she looked at Harry and asked the only question on her mind, voice shaking "Wh-Why, Harry? Why your daughter of all people? She's a little girl! Your own flesh and blood!" Her voice getting stronger, more angry as she rationalised what she saw and slapped him with every ounce of strength she had with her petite body, Harry laughing it off as though it was nothing, before glaring at her. Catching a glimpse of his eyes, properly, she reached behind her, hoping that he wouldn't be able to press her up on the desk, as Harry stepped forward, taking the opportunity to undress Hermione, eager to see her body. While her hands were busy he grabbed the front and ripped down, becoming hard again, as he watched the fear rise in her eyes, as he then proceeded with her skirt, impatiently tugging the black material down as Lily watched, enjoying the show, before Harry pulled the bra off of the brunette, smirking as he saw the nipple bars through each nipple  began to tease them, a small moan escaping Hermione's lips as she fought the twisted pleasure, trying to think of Ron.

Ron.

Eyes widening, she tried to push back and hissed "Harry, I'm happily married to your best friend!" As her nipples became erect,, making her face flood a bright red, as she looked away, hoping to see something, anything to clump him with, something with a bit of weight so she could get out and escape hit clutches.

For once, she actually felt truly afraid of Harry.

 

Watching them, Lily smirked, finding the contract, and seeing the space for another name, she put it on the desk, and looked at her aunt as she whispered "Sign it, Auntie" as Harry began to suck and tease the nipples further, making the bookish woman's panties wet, with.... Desire? No, she didn't want this. Lust? Again, no. Involuntar reaction! She decided on, as Harry began pushing her on the desk with ease, fingers travelling further down to her panties as she whispered, alarmed "Please-please, no...." as she struggled more and more, feeling Harry pull the lace aside and slide his fingers into her wet heat, whimpering as she looked away, tears in her eyes as Lily held the contract and inked quill up, smiling as she whispered again "Sighn it, auntie. It's the only way to make it stop"  sensing Hermione's desperation, the same thing making her reach out, and shakily take the quill.

 

Then, on the parchment, she wrote her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I know I've been AWOL for the past seven months but please bear with me. I have exams coming up


End file.
